


Bad Habits

by MarisaKateBella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisaKateBella/pseuds/MarisaKateBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Prompt for a friend (driedpages.tumblr.com) for her name day! Prompt was the word "mechanic." Pairing Gendry/Arya, prepare for fluffiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

“Arya!”

“Hmm?” she mumbled around a mouthful of apple.

“I’m trying to fix this engine, could you chew a little quieter?” Gendry rested his arms above his head on the edge of the hood of the car his was working on, which was propped open so that he could fiddle with the insides. He was sweating in the blistering heat, you could see it raising in waves off the pavement outside. His white t-shirt was sweaty and sticking to him, his biceps outlined in the fabric.

Arya met his cool blue eyes with her grey and took a bite out of the apple. Its crunch echoed around the garage and Gendry rolled his eyes before sighing through his nose in defeat. Arya smirked.

“Do you have to be so annoying?” he asked as he bent back over the engine.

“Do you have to be so boring?” Arya parroted, making a face at him he couldn’t see.

“It’s not my fault you broke your car.”

“I didn’t break it,” she sputtered indignantly.

“It just ran into a light post all on its own?” he asked innocently, looking back up at where she was perched a top a shelf full of tools. She stared moodily at him. “Will you hand me that wrench there? I just need to tweak a few things and we’ll be on our way.” She took another bite of her apple in defiance and his face fell. “Please?” he smiled sweetly at her, that lopsided grin that showed his sparkling teeth. She shot him an irritated look before hopping down from her seat and snatching the wrench off the counter.

She sauntered over to him, tossing the apple in a nearby trash can as she went. She held the wrench out in front of her. Without looking up Gendry reached for it, “thanks babe.” His hand grasped empty air and he turned to look in confusion. She had yanked it out of the way at the last second and was staring at him with a mixture of anger and annoyance.

“Don’t call me that.”

He righted himself so that he was towering over her, it made him feel powerful when he stood next to her, being a good eight inches taller. “Sorry, it just slipped out.” He ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair, deep ebony in the dimness of the garage. “Give me the wrench, please?” he smiled at her again but her gaze was steel.

“No.” She danced away from him when he grabbed for it, stepping back and to the side easily, a smile played across her lips as he frowned in impatience.

“C’mon, not this again.” He lunged for her again but she sprang sideways knocked the hood of the car closed with her elbow on accident. She hissed in pain.

“I’m going to have to break you of that bad habit one way or another,” she snarled through clenched teeth.

He stepped nearer to her and she backed away, the back of her knees hitting the front bumper of the car. “Stop the game for a second, are you okay?” Genuine concern flooded those perfectly blue eyes and she relented her elbow to him when he stepped forwards to examine her, though she did it grudgingly. When she handed her arm to him he snatched the wrench from her hand where it had hung limp and forgotten.

“Ha, I win.” He smirked.

She snarled at him and jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist as he leaned towards her, spreading her lips with his tongue. She clawed at his shirt, the sweaty fabric reluctant to let go of the well-muscled body beneath. When he had struggled free from his shirt she looked at him, his abs were flexed as he held her up and grease from under her Thunderbird coated his chest. She liked that it was her car’s oil on him and she ran her hands up and down his slick chest.

“I want my car’s oil to be the only oil ever on you,” Arya sighed against the hollow of his neck between kisses.

He laughed; she could feel the rumble in his chest and against her mouth. “That’ll be kind of a difficult thing, seeing as I’m a mechanic. There are lots of cars that get their oil on me.” He looked down at her then to see her looking as moody and annoyed as he’d ever seen her, down right pouty. He smiled and brushed a piece of her hair back.

“I just want you all to myself,” she muttered grumpily, smushing her nose against his breastbone and kissing in between the muscles there.

He squeezed her tight and laid a kiss a top her head. “I know, babe.”

A second later she had slipped from his arms and had retrieved the wrench, forgotten in his hands. She hopped up on the hood of his car and looked down at him triumphantly. “Really, though. That is a terrible habit.”


End file.
